


Mr. Harington

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this with 2 different endings, the first one is sweet and lovey (chapter 2) and the second is sexy. (chapter 3)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with 2 different endings, the first one is sweet and lovey (chapter 2) and the second is sexy. (chapter 3)

"Mr. Harington" I yelled over everyone else standing behind the barricade. Kit was coming to sign autographs after doing an interview. He looked up at me the minute he heard me, and just stared at me. He turned towards the security guard and whispered something to him then pointed at me. “Ma' am, will come with me please.” the security guard asked as he lightly grabbed my arm. Before I knew it I was being escorted beyond the wall of people right to Kit's car. I nervously waited inside the car for him to finish signing autographs, not 100% why he wanted to see me. There wasn't anything in particularly special about me, I'm 5'8 with long brown hair pulled up and a couple extra curves. But whatever I did made an impression on him, before I knew it Kit Harington was sitting right next to me. "Why did you call me Mr. Harington?" He asked with such a look that made me think I had did something wrong. I shyly answered, "Well, I'm new to London and read that you should always greet a person with their proper name when you meet. Even though you are famous I thought you still deserved that respect." He chuckled, "I appreciate that, I don't think anyone has ever called me that,  
kinda caught me off guard. You are more than welcome to call me Kit." I smiled, still feeling kinda silly " Thank you, I'm Holly."  
“That's a pretty name, where did you move from?”  
I started to blush, “Thank you, I just moved from Texas. I have always wanted to live here and just finally decided to take the move.”  
“That's quite a move.” He smiled, “I've never been to Texas, I hear it's hot.”  
“It is, but mostly depends on what part you live in in.” I smiled trying my best to be cute. We continued to make small talk till the car came to a stop. "I'm so sorry, I would offer to take you to lunch but I already have a date with my mum." He said. "I can have my driver drop you off somewhere if you need."  
"That's ok, I live right up the street, I'll walk."  
“Ok, well can I have your number? I would love to show you around London sometime.”

On my walk home I couldn't help but smile, but the smile soon faded as I remember I have boxes to unpack and laundry to do. I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and trying to make my flat look  
like a home, by the time I was done I was ready for a shower. Right in the middle of my shower my water cut off. Wet and cold I grabbed a towel and tried the kitchen sink, nothing. 'What a prefect way to start my evening', I thought to myself as I went to knock on my neighbors door. 'Maybe they will be able to help fix it' I hoped as I knocked. I hear shuffling behind the door, foot steps as someone came to answer, there standing in the doorway was Kit wearing nothing but stripped pajama pants. "Well, hello there, it's not often a beautiful naked girl comes to my door." He said cheekily. I was in shock, and suddenly remembered I was in a towel and nothing else. "Uh.. hi, my water turned off and I was wondering if you were having the same problem?"  
“Well, I just barely got in but I can check, why don't you come in so you're not standing in the hallway in a towel?” I followed him into his flat, it was a bit larger than mine but cozy none the less. “I'm sorry to inconvenience you.” I said. “It's no problem, I was actually about to call you and see how your afternoon was.” Kit said as he walked toward the sink faucet and turned it on. “It seems to be working.”  
“Damn, now I will have to call a plumber in the morning, unless you know anything about plumbing.”  
“No unfortunately I don't, but you are more than welcome to use my shower if you need. I promise I'll behave.” He smiled. "Thank you, but I don't want to be just another girl you offer showers to and then fuck." I sarcastically said. I started to walk towards the door as he grabbed my arm, "Please don't go, I wouldn't do this for just any woman. Honestly I haven't slept with as many women as you may think." Somehow I wanted to believe him. “Oh really, well I would love to continue this conversation later.” I said smiling walking to the shower.

As I came out Kit was making dinner. "Hey, feel better now that you are all squeaky clean?"  
"I do, thank you so much I will go ahead and go so I'm not bothering you anymore. Thanks again for letting me use your shower.” I smiled.  
“You're not bothering me, I like the company. So you're my new neighbor, I heard someone new moved in next door. Would you like to stay and have dinner with me? " He said hoping I would.  
“Are you sure? I wouldn't want to put you out anymore than I already have.”  
“It's no problem, I don't get to make dinner for company that much and it will give me a chance to get to know you.”  
“Ok” I smiled, “Just let me go put on some clothes. I'll be back in a minute.”  
I went back to my place and threw on some panties and a black dress I figured the bra was pointless, I mean this man has already seen me in a towel. I returned a couple minutes later and knocked on the door.  
“Come in, I'm just setting the table, come have a seat.” Kit gestured to the kitchen table. “Is white wine ok?”  
“Yes, thank you. This looks lovely, you really didn't have to do all this for me.”  
“Thank you for the excellent dinner and the wonderful conversation.” I said as I helped Kit do the dishes. “You don't have to thank me, I enjoyed it too. Would you like to watch a movie?”  
“Of course.” We went to sit down on the couch and Kit put on a movie. Time went by so fast I hadn't realize how late it was. Kit had fallen asleep with his head in my lap. I gently woke him up "Hey, it's late, I'm going to go and you should probably go to bed." He mumbled but sat up, "Just sleep here, it's stupid to go home if you don't have any water. I'll take the couch."  
“But I need to go home, plus I wouldn't want to sleep in your bed. Who knows how many woman have been on that thing.” I said half jokingly.  
“Fine take the couch but just please don't go.”  
"I already put you out enough today."  
“It's fine really, just stay.” he pleaded.  
He had started to fall asleep again. I figured he wasn't going to get up unless I made him so I helped him to his bed. "Come here, lay with me." He sheepishly said.  
"But... "  
"I won't do anything I just want to hold you."  
I'm not sure why I did stayed or why I laid down maybe I just felt so comfortable with him or maybe it was something else. As I lay down under the covers he pulled me closer, I could feel the warmth of his body and thought to myself, 'this is where I belong.'


	2. Mr. Harington part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovey chapter

Kit laid there in bed on his stomach, not wanting to wake him I slowly got out of bed and went to make coffee. Soon after I see him appear in the hallway starching his head. "Morning." I said handing him a cup of coffee. "Hi." He grumbled, still half asleep. "Thanks for letting me stay last night, even though your reasoning was terrible." I goofed  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, you can't go because you don't have water, oh here lay in my bed…" I said a little mockingly.  
He chuckled, "Hey, got you to stay and in my bed didn't it, that bed you didn't want because 'so many' women have slept there." I started to turn red, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be just another conquest in the Kit Harington book. So how many conquests have there been in that bed?” I joked. “Do I need to go take another shower?”  
"You know you are rather sassy." He said.  
"I know."  
"Anyway, as I said before not that women have been on my bed, I usually take them to hotels." He said jokingly.  
"Yea, yea, whatever."  
“Yes, you should probably take a shower, I can join you, help save water.” he grinned  
“Ha ha you're so funny. I really should go back to my place, but I would love to see you again.”  
“How about dinner and a movie?” he asked reaching for my waist and pulling me in close to him. “I would love too.” I smiled as I peaked him on the lips. He gave me a bit of a surprised look before he held me as tight as he could and passionately kissed me. “Alright, come over at 8.” 

I went home and was unpacking boxes as my mind started to wonder back to last night and the amazing time I had with Kit. I had a crush on Kit from the first time I saw him on Game of Thrones and I couldn't believe I just 'spent' the night with him and I was having dinner with him again tonight. I got so wrapped up in my daydreaming I forgot what time it was, 'I've got to go get ready' I mumbled to myself. I put on this sparkling long red dress with my hair in a pony tail and red lipstick, I couldn't wait to go over and see Kit ever though it had only been a few hours since I last saw him. I knocked on his door. “Come in.” As I entered there he was, standing in a towel with dripping wet hair. I couldn't stop smiling.  
“You look beautiful, give me a second, I got a phone call I had to take so I'm running late.”  
“It's ok, I don't mind the view.” I smiled.  
“If you come over here you could get a better view.”  
“I meant what I said when I didn't want to be another conquest.”  
“Holly, I promise you aren't. I really like you and I enjoy being with you. I couldn't keep my mind off you all day.” I walked over to him and put my hands were the towel was wrapped around his hips.  
I pushed the towel off him and knelt down, without a word slowly started stroking his cock. A moan left his lips, as I slid his hard cock into my mouth.  
“Fuck, what are you doing?”  
“I'm enjoying the view.” I smiled up at him, before I took his whole length in my mouth. I reached for his balls and started to massage them as I bobbed up and down on Kit's throbbing cock. He put his hand on the back of my head to control my speed and rested his other hand on the counter.  
“Fuck yes, faster… deeper yea oh...”  
“Fuck I'm cumming!” Kit yelled as he released his warm sticky load into mouth coating the back of my throat.  
“Where did that come from?” He helped me up and before I could walk away gave me a hard kiss.  
“Come on, get dressed lets go to dinner and that movie.”

“Thank you for another wonderful dinner.” I said as we walked toward the car. “You're quite welcome. Like I said, I enjoy spending time with you, you're great company.”  
“I'm kinda tired, you wanna skip the movie and just go back to my place and watch one there?” I asked praying that he would agree because I was tired but also I wanted to curl up with him on the couch again. “Sure, plus it's comfier at home. But if you don't mind can we make it my place since you still don't have any water?”  
I giggled “Of course.” We had a quite drive home and when we arrived Kit poured us wine.  
“Here you go sweetie.” As he hands me the glass “go ahead and pick out a movie. If you don't mind I going to change out of these dress clothes.”  
“Not at all, take you're time.” I smiled to myself really hoping he was going to be shirtless. Sure enough a couple minutes later he emerged from the bedroom shirtless and red sweatpants.  
“So did you pick a movie?”  
“Yea, it's this movie that I hear is amazing and the guy in it is so sexy and buff and runs around shirtless most of it.” I laughed. He smiled already knowing what movie I was talking about but asked anyway, “And what movie could that be?” “Well Pompeii of course.” I smiled as he came to sit down beside me on the couch. “I'm joking, I know that you don't like watching your own works. I picked Saw.”  
“Oh a horror movie fan I see.”  
“Oh but of course. I would rather watch horror movies over mushy romance films any day.” I started the movie and I cuddled up on Kit's chest. “I think you're sexy too.” Kit said suddenly “The promise I made to you earlier, I meant it.” he said as he leaned over and kissed me.


	3. Mr. Harington part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy chapter

Kit laid there in bed on his stomach, not wanting to wake him I slowly got out of bed and went to make coffee. Soon after I see him appear in the hallway starching his head. "Morning." I said handing him a cup of coffee. "Hi." He grumbled, still half asleep. "Thanks for letting me stay last night, even though your reasoning was terrible." I goofed  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, you can't go because you don't have water, oh here lay in my bed…" I said a little mockingly.  
He chuckled, "Hey, got you to stay and in my bed didn't it, that bed you didn't want because 'so many' women have slept there." I started to turn red, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be just another conquest in the Kit Harington book. So how many conquests have there been in that bed?” I joked. “Do I need to go take another shower?”  
"You know you are rather sassy." He said.  
"I know."  
"Anyway, as I said before not that women have been on my bed, I usually take them to hotels." He said jokingly.  
"Yea, yea, whatever."  
“Yes, you should probably take a shower, I can join you, help save water.” he grinned  
“Ha ha you're so funny. I really should go back to my place, but I would love to see you again.”  
“How about dinner and a movie?” he asked reaching for my waist and pulling me in close to him. “I would love too.” I smiled as I peaked him on the lips. He gave me a bit of a surprised look before he held me as tight as he could and passionately kissed me. “Alright, come over at 8.” 

I went home and was unpacking boxes as my mind started to wonder back to last night and the amazing time I had with Kit. I had a crush on Kit from the first time I saw him on Game of Thrones and I couldn't believe I just 'spent' the night with him and I was having dinner with him again tonight. I got so wrapped up in my daydreaming I forgot what time it was, 'I've got to go get ready' I mumbled to myself. I put on this sparkling long red dress with my hair in a pony tail and red lipstick, I couldn't wait to go over and see Kit ever though it had only been a few hours since I last saw him. I knocked on his door. “Come in.” As I entered there he was, standing in a towel with dripping wet hair. I couldn't stop smiling.  
“You look beautiful, give me a second, I got a phone call I had to take so I'm running late.”  
“It's ok, I don't mind the view.” I smiled.  
“If you come over here you could get a better view.”  
“I meant what I said when I didn't want to be another conquest.”  
“Holly, I promise you aren't. I really like you and I enjoy being with you. I couldn't keep my mind off you all day.” I walked over to him and put my hands were the towel was wrapped around his hips.  
I pushed the towel off him and knelt down, without a word slowly started stroking his cock. A moan left his lips, as I slid his hard cock into my mouth.  
“Fuck, what are you doing?”  
“I'm enjoying the view.” I smiled up at him, before I took his whole length in my mouth. I reached for his balls and started to massage them as I bobbed up and down on Kit's throbbing cock. He put his hand on the back of my head to control my speed and rested his other hand on the counter.  
“Fuck yes, faster… deeper yea oh...”  
“Fuck I'm cumming!” Kit yelled as he released his warm sticky load into mouth coating the back of my throat.  
“Where did that come from?” He helped me up and before I could walk away gave me a hard kiss.  
“Come on, get dressed lets go to dinner and that movie.”

At dinner I had a hard time keeping my hands to myself, so did he. “Stop, not here.” I said as he slid his hand up my thigh. “I don't care, after what you did to me at home, I'm desperate to find out what you're pussy feels like.” He slid is hand up my dress till he found what he was looking for. He traced his middle finger up and down my slit through my panties causing me to get wet.  
“You like that?” Kit whispered in my ear, “You'll love this.” He pulled my panties to the side and started to circle around my nub as I opened my legs to make room for his hand. Without noticing it I started to grind up against his hand. “That's it.” His thick sexy voice said. He pushed his middle finger into my wet hole and pumped in and out, I had to try my best to stifle the moaning. He stopped for a moment to rub my clit before going back to finger fucking me. I was so close to cumming I was afraid I was going to scream. “Oh Kit yes, keep doing that.” I reached down and rubbed my clit as his fingers did magic to my body, “Mmmmm.” I moaned muffled. “Now will you calm down and behave so we can go see the movie?” he asked as he wiped his fingers on the napkin. I shook my head and smiled, “Probably not, I can't help you're so sexy.”

We behaved in the car ride to movies even though it was difficult. We got our tickets and found some seats in the small theater. There came a sex scene on the movie, Kit became visible turned on. I got on my knees in front of him and unzipped his pants. “We can't do this here, stop!” Kit tried to push my hands away. “We are in the back no one else is here so who's going to see?” Kit's protest was useless. I unzipped his pants the rest of the way and pulled out his already excited member. I swirled my tongue around the tip making Kit throw his head back in pleasure. I licked from the tip to the base and back up again before finally taking him into my warm mouth. “Fuuck!” I heard him moan. I moved up and down on his cock as I swirled my tongue on the tip, Kit lunged forward. “Shit, that feels good, don't stop.” I continued doing this move for a couple of minutes as I slid my hand into my panties and rubbed my wanting clit. I moaned on his cock as I started to change positions to jerking him off as I lightly suck on his head. “Damn, you're fucking good at this. Oh shit, keep doing that.” I just looked up at him as I sucked on his cock and fingered my pussy. I started cumming causing me to moan which set Kit over the edge. “Oh shit!” as he released for the second tonight into my mouth. As I got up from the floor he grabbed my arm “Lets go, I want to cuddle with you.”  
“What's gotten into you?” He asked in the car ride home. “I don't know. I just really like you and thought I would show you how much I like you.”  
“I really like you too but don't ever think that you owe me sex. I'm not like that. I like you for who you are not just because you give mind blowing blow jobs.” he smiled. “I'm sorry. All the other guys I've dated expected sex so I figured you would be the same.”  
“I'm not like those others guys. You have the right to tell me no and to wait until you're ready to do it. I would never force you to do anything you didn't ask for.” I started to tear up “It's just I've never been treated so nice by a man who didn't want something in return. I thought made I was dreaming.”  
“No love you're here, I'm real and I like you. You remember the promise I made you earlier? I meant every word of it.” He held my hand the rest of the drive home.  
“I'm going to run back to my place and change really quick if that's ok?”  
“Sounds good, I wanted to change too.” Kit smiled. I ran home and threw on a t-shirt and a skirt and went back over Kit's place. I knocked “It's open.” Kit shouted from inside. I went in to find Kit shirtless wearing red sweats. “Make you're self at home. Shit, this basically is you're home, you've spent more time in my place then you have your own.” he laughed.  
“What can I say, I have wonderful neighbors.” I said as I went to sit on the couch.


End file.
